


untitled

by beerbad



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling mightbefound's prompt: Cara/Kahlan. Cara does not know what to do with all of these NEW EXPERIENCES and "EMOTIONS."</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbefound](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mightbefound).



> Written for seriousfic's Great LotS Spooning Commentfic Meme! [http://seriousfic.livejournal.com/383597.html]

"Kahlan. I don't feel well."

Kahlan rolled over to see a surprising look of fear in the eyes of the Mord'Sith lying next to her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kahlan sat up, trying to control the panic creeping into her own voice. Cara's breathing had gotten ragged and she was clutching her chest with one hand, but didn't answer. "Cara, please just tell me," Kahlan pleaded, regaining control of her own voice's tone. She placed a comforting hand on Cara's arm.

"My chest hurts. It's like... inside, it feels like there's too much pressure..." Cara trailed off, still breathing heavily. Kahlan noticed the tears that were beginning to collect in her eyes. "I was thinking about that night wisp who died, and how she won't be there for all of her children, and now I feel... strange..."

Kahlan tried desperately to hide the smile that tugged on the corners of her mouth. Rubbing her hand up and down Cara's side, she felt a tugging sensation in her own heart. "Sad. You feel sad, Cara."

Cara looked up at Kahlan with pleading eyes, and Kahlan thought she'd never looked more like a child. "What do I do? How do I make it stop? I can't sleep..."

"Just try to take a deep breath," Kahlan answered, scooting her bedroll so that it was flush against Cara's. She could hear Cara struggle to slow her breathing, but eventually she settled. "Now, turn on your other side."

Cara had no idea how that was supposed to help, but something about Kahlan's soothing tone made her acquiesce. She suddenly felt Kahlan's form against her back, close and warm. "What are you doing?"

Kahlan finally allowed herself to smile as she pressed her face into Cara's neck. "Showing you how to help a friend who's not feeling well," she answered, placing her hand over Cara's, which still lay across her heart.

Cara was quiet, but Kahlan thought she heard a small sniffle. "You'll be okay, Cara. I know these are probably unfamiliar feelings for you... you just need to acknowledge them, let yourself feel them, and then they will pass."

Sighing, Cara noted that the pains in her chest were gradually starting to lessen. Obviously Kahlan had a lot of experience with this business of... emotions. Slowly, Cara moved her hand from its place against her chest and intertwined her fingers with Kahlan's. She listened to Kahlan's soft, even breathing until she drifted off to sleep at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I hope you like it, lol! Wrote this completely off the top of my head, but that's comment!fic for ya. And, um, this turned out much less cracky than I had originally envisioned, oops. ;)


End file.
